Uzumaki In Teen Wolf
by jordansykes1997
Summary: Naruto is sent into the teen wolf world after he and Saskue clash at the valley of the end watch as Naruto is adopted by Talia Hale and makes a name for himself in the supernatural world. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Wolf and Naruto Crossover –**

 **Prologue – Naruto is sent into the teen wolf world after he and Saskue clash at the valley of the end watch as Naruto is adopted by Talia Hale and makes a name for himself in the supernatural world.**

"Speech"

" **Kyuubi"**

' **Thoughts'**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or teen wolf or other references in this story.**

 **Chapter 1 – The meeting**

In the valley of the end there are two boys both 13 years of age, one is a black haired boy who is wearing a blue and with a fan symbol of the back and he is currently fighting with a blond haired boy who is wearing an orange jumpsuit, these two boys are non-other than Saskue Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

" I'm not letting you go to Orochimaru Saskue " shouts Naruto who is currently stating to power up his most powerful justu.

"Yes you are, even if I have to kill you to get there " Saskue shouts back, he starts to gather lighting into his hand.

When they both have fully charged their justu, the place goes silent as if everything have stopped to watch this final clash, with a shout both Naruto and Saskue start to run at each other both bringing their hands behind them, when they reach each other they shout out the name of their attacks.

" Rasengan " Shouts Naruto

" Chidori " Shouts Saskue

As they clash there is a massive ball of white light around them and suddenly Saskue is blown backwards and ass he looks up he only sees Naruto's sad simile as he is pulled into the rift that opened during their attack's. Saskue tries to reach for him but he doesn't reach in time to save Naruto and the rift snaps shut trapping Naruto and changing the Shinobi world forever.

 **Beacon Hills Frost –**

Talia is currently walking back home after meeting with the other packs, as she is walking she sees a 16 year old girl with red hair and a 13 year old boy who has a lots of wounds over his body, Talia can see the wounds are slowly trying to fix themselves but at a slow process. She quickly runs over to check on the boy but is stopped when the red head next to him shoots up into a wild fighting style to protect the unconscious boy.

" **Who are you, and what do you want "** Growled the red head in a demonic voice.

" I am Talia Hale and I'm just checking to see if the boy underneath you is ok and not dying " carmley explains Talia, she starts to move towards the boy after the red head got to his side and starts to tend to his wounds.

' I wonder how he ended up with all of these wounds did this girl cause them' Thought Talia.

" **He was in a fight and as you can see he got a couple of scratches over him " Said the red headed girl after seeing the look Talia was giving her.**

" Well he is going to survive with the way his wounds are healing " Says Talia to the red headed girl " What's your name since I gave you mine its polite to give your own "Questioned/lectured Talia to the red headed girl.

" **My name is kurama and this is Naruto, will you be able to take him in to your family and take care of him while I go for a couple of years and train my kitsune powers and tell Naruto that the kyuubi will return to help him survive later on "** Says/questioned Kurama to Talia since she can sense that this woman in front of her as massive amounts of power that is connected to wolves by the smell of her

Talia thought for a moment before nodding her head and explaining to Kurama about place to go so she is able to train, then she explains that she is a werewolf, she also explained to Kurama about making Naruto a werewolf so he is able to protect himself when he's older.

As Kurama is leaving she looks behind her at Naruto and thinks **' Get stronger and be safe my love'**

 **That is the end of Chapter 1**

 **This is my first story so tell me what you think and i will get to uploading chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or teen wolf or other references in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Wolf and Naruto Crossover –**

 **Prologue – Naruto is sent into the teen wolf world after he and Saskue clash at the valley of the end watch as Naruto is adopted by Talia Hale and makes a name for himself in the supernatural world.**

"Speech"

" **Kyuubi"**

' **Thoughts'**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or teen wolf or other references in this story.**

 **Chapter 2 – The Hale Family**

In the Hale house, Talia is sitting next to a bed where Naruto is sleeping, next to her are her children Derek, Cora and Laura hale.

"When do you think, he is going to wake up mom" questioned Derek

"I Don't know honey could be quite soon seen as though his wounds have all healed up properly" Says Talia

"How does he even have advanced healing if he isn't even a werewolf yet" questioned Laura

"Good question dear, Kurama said that he inherited that from his mother's side of the family, they also have longer lifespans than normal humans" explained Talia to her children.

As they were talking they didn't notice Naruto's eyes starting to flutter open, when he opened his eyes the first thing he did was quickly look around the unfamiliar place and what he saw shocked him. The first thing he saw where three beautiful women talking to each other and one male who was currently staring right into Naruto's eyes while keeping his muscles tensed in case he tried something while the girls were talking.

"He's awake mom and currently staring at us like we are the weird ones" Muttered Derek

"H-H-Hello My names Naruto and where am I" stuttered Naruto as he looked at Talia

"Ahh Hello there young one my name is Talia and the people beside me are my children Derek, Laura and Cora" Said Talia as she pointed to herself and her children. "Currently you are in my home and we have much to discus with you" Said Talia.

So, Talia went on to explain to Naruto everything that she and Kurama talked about from Kurama gone training to her turning Naruto into a werewolf, when Talia was finished explaining everything to Naruto she waited to see if Naruto had any questions.

"Are you actually a werewolf and if you are what about these other people that are in the room? Who is Kurama?" Questioned Naruto as he looks at the other people. Talia Smiled and suddenly her eyes went a crimson and her daughter's eyes went yellow while Derek's eyes went Blue.

"whow that's cool" said Naruto and as he looked closer he thought 'why are there eyes different colours' as if reading his mind Derek spoke.

"Are eyes are different colours because we are all different Moms eyes are red because she is the alpha of the pack, Laura and Cora's eyes are yellow because their betas and my eyes are blue because I have taken an innocent life and these eyes show that to everyone. Kurama said she was the Kyuubi and that's all we know about her" Explained Derek sadly

"Yes, we have different coloured eyes but they are still beautiful" Said Talia

Naruto sat in shock as he took all this information in the kyuubi is no longer in the cage and its free to do whatever it likes, quickly he pulled up his shirt he looked at the place where the eight trigrams seal used to be, is nothing except smooth skin he started to shake and tears started to drip as he suddenly remembered what happened and how he got here.

"Hey now there is no need to cry I know you miss home, but there is no need to cry since we are going to be your new family now" softly said Talia while Derek, Laura and Cora thought together 'I'm getting a little brother'.

"Really" Naruto said hopefully while thinking what it would be like to have a family.

"Yes, really Naruto all you need to do is pass me your arm so I can bite it and make you a werewolf, you will only be a beta and it will take practice for you to actually control this power but when you do it will give you enhanced strength, speed, healing, better hearing and some other benefits, also there may be a chance that your body will reject the bite so be ready for anything" Explained Talia

"Ok I'm ready and don't worry I don't plan on dying tonight so do your worst" said Naruto Excitedly

Naruto passed Talia his arm and her eyes changed to red and fangs started to grow out her mouth and she suddenly bit down hard onto to Naruto's arm making him scream out in pain and when that scream reached her children's ears they winced because of how load it was to their sensitive hearing. When Talia lifted her head form Naruto's arm she had blood around her mouth and Naruto's arm had a bite mark that was bleeding.

"There all done all we have to do is wait now so everyone go to bed because it is an early morning tomorrow, good night everyone" Said Talia as she and her children left the room all saying good night to Naruto on their way out. They missed the way his eyes flashed yellow before he blinked and they went back to blue. On the way, out Talia turned the light off as Naruto was going to sleep.

"Good night Talia" Said Naruto

 **Outside Naruto's Room –**

When the door was closed and all family was out of hearing range Derek finally asked the question everyone what to ask.

"Are you sure that he can be trusted and that he won't kill you to get your power when he is finished learning control" said Derek

"I know that he can be trusted because he has such a joyful and positive aura around his self as he couldn't steal my power even if my back was to him" Talia explained to Derek.

"Ok mom whatever you say I still don't trust him yet, Good night I'm off to bed" said Derek while walking to his room.

"Me too, good night mother" Said both Laura and Cora as they also waked into their rooms.

"Good night Derek, Laura and Cora" Talia said softly while walking into her room knowing that they could hear her from the distance

 **That is the end of Chapter 2**

 **I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review if you liked it**


End file.
